Heretofore, limb protective coverings have been designed in the form of an elongated tube in which the limb is positioned. A strap is placed about the open end of the tube to secure the tube to the limb. These protective coverings are typically utilized so that the limb with an injury, cast, or dressing may be kept dry when a person is bathing or showering.
While the elongated tube provides protection from moisture, a person with such a covering may slip or fall as a result of such.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a limb protective covering that restricts the slippage of an individual donning such. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.